


I'll be home

by Quire



Series: RWRB Winterfest prompt fills! [4]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex hates it when his boyfriend is in London, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Dramatic transatlantic flights, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quire/pseuds/Quire
Summary: Alex has developed a sudden and new dislike for Christmas music
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: RWRB Winterfest prompt fills! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059488
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83
Collections: RWRB Winterfest 2020





	I'll be home

**Author's Note:**

> done for prompt #18 of RWRB `Winter fest: Music

Alex doesn’t think been any more miserable in his life. Well, maybe that’s an overstatement, his last time in London he was forced to attend a dinner with Phillip in place of Henry because his boyfriend was sick. And even before that, he was plenty miserable when Richards leaked his emails and he was stuck an ocean away from the person he loved. It’s the one thing all three instances have in common, Henry isn’t with him. 

He pulls his hat tighter onto his head as he leaves the library. It’s not Alex’s first winter in New York, but he’s still surprised at how cold and snowy it can get. Even though he’s lived in DC for the last four years, he’s still a Texas boy at heart, and the cold is completely foreign to him. 

The walk to the car isn’t too far, but it still kind of sucks. Alex ends up having to dodge a group of carolers singing some christmas song about love and happiness. It squeezes at his heart, reminding him of the text his boyfriend sent trying to apologize. The text that Alex had promptly ignored and still hasn’t replied to. 

He’s still angry with his boyfriend, whatever he may have told him. They were supposed to be spending Christmas together, their first Christmas by themselves (They had spent the first year apart, the second year with Alex’s family, and the third year with Henry’s. This year was supposed to be just the two of them), but Henry had gotten stuck in London for an obligation and it had made more sense for him to stay. He still remembers the phone call. 

_ “I’m sorry, Alex.”  _

_ He stays quiet. He knows his boyfriend probably is sorry, but that doesn’t make him feel any better. He was really excited for this, they both were. “You promised.”  _

_ Alex hears the sigh over the line. “I know, my darling. I am so sorry.”  _

_ “I should…” Alex pauses. He knows that if this conversation goes on for any longer he will get angry, and he will yell. And he doesn’t want to fight with Henry. Not really. “I should go.”  _

_ “Of… Of course. I’ll be back on the 27th. I love you.”  _

_ He can hear how hesitant and upset Henry is, but he’s upset too. Alex is upset and he’s angry, and he wants his boyfriend home for christmas. “Bye, Henry.”  _

Alex knows it was horrible of him not to say I love you back, but he still can’t get over himself. So he lets Henry’s apology text go unanswered and he doesn’t call him back. He wallows in his self-pity and newfound hatred of christmas music. 

Cash is out in front, waiting for him by the car. When they get in, Alex is thankful he left the heating on. It’ll be weird come January 20th when Cash will no longer be with him. Alex will miss having someone to talk to and help him plan dramatic transatlantic flights. 

“Are we heading home?” 

Alex nods, sighing. “I guess. There’s nowhere else to go.” 

The radio’s on low, playing that one christmas song that the hosts always argue about.  _ Baby It’s Cold Outside.  _ It’s not Alex’s favourite song, but he doesn’t mind it. He’s kind of in the middle of the arguments about it too, sometimes it seems a little… and other times it just seems like one of those things that came out of the 1940s. Right now, it’s making him miss Henry. 

Cash casts a glance at him in the rearview. “Alex, I’m sure your family would love to have you in DC for Christmas.” 

He’s right, of course. As soon as they found out that Henry wouldn’t be home, his parents had told Alex he was always welcome for Christmas with them. Part of him wanted to go—it is their last Christmas in the White House—but he knows he would just bring everybody down. He tried to get a flight out to London so he could spend Christmas with Henry there, but that was impossible two days before Christmas Eve. 

“It’s fine. I’m okay staying here, Cash.” He checks his phone briefly, going through the news of the day. It’s later than he thought it was, but then again Alex spent all day doing nothing in the library just so he’d avoid being home alone. That stupid song is still grating on his nerves. “Can you turn the radio off?” 

He does, and they spend the rest of the drive in silence. Alex spends it trying to figure out how to deal with spending tomorrow, christmas eve, completely alone. 

They pull up to the brownstone, and Alex realizes he must’ve left the kitchen light on. He thanks Cash and takes the steps to the door two at a time. He just wants to curl up in bed with David at this point. 

The music system is on when he walks through the door, Alex must’ve left that on too before he left this morning. His heart squeezes painfully when he hears what song is playing.  _ I’ll be home for Christmas.  _ Yeah, right. 

Taking off his hat and his boots, Alex resigns himself to the fact that the universe is out to get him this Christmas. He’s dealing with his jacket when he hears someone stepping into the hallway in front of him. Of course he’s just walked in on his house in the midst of a burglary, because that would be just his luck. 

“Alex.” 

He freezes. Henry’s standing in front of him. His hair’s a mess and he looks disheveled from the flight Alex assumes he took, but he’s here. Henry is here, in their home, standing in front of him. Alex forgets how to breathe. “Henry? W—” 

“I… you sounded quite cross with me over the phone so I… I hopped a plane home. I want to spend Christmas with you.” Henry stops, presumably waiting for Alex to say something. Alex can’t though, he’s still caught up in the way Henry goes british when he’s nervous or upset. Still caught up on the fact that Henry is standing here in their front hallway. “I am so sorry Al—oof.” 

Alex cuts him off by throwing himself at him and wrapping his arms tight around him. Henry reciprocates and squeezes him tight. Alex feels him kiss the top of his head. Alex inhales the smell of books and pine and home. 

“How?” Is the only thing he asks when they pull away. 

Henry smiles a little. “Apparently being a royal has its perks.” 

“I’m sure it does.” He laughs, pressing a kiss to Henry’s lips. He still can’t believe that Henry is here. The phone call of him telling Alex that he couldn’t come home. The phone call where Alex didn’t say I love you _.  _ “Henry, I am so sorry… I—” 

“I know, and I’m sorry too.” 

Alex kisses him again. “I love you.”

“I love you too, my darling.” Henry pulls him back into a tight hug, and Alex melts. I’ll Be Home For Christmas is still playing on their speakers, and Alex can’t help but wonder if maybe his stupidly romantic boyfriend did it on purpose. 

Can’t help but wonder if maybe Christmas songs aren’t so bad. 

  
  



End file.
